In The Air
by xxpiratexx
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! A oneshot... enjoy!


_**Short little LJ oneshot! Part of kittyeast's challenge. **__****__** Enjoy!**_

In the Air

_His name was James. James Potter. Her name was Lily. Lily Evans. He was so handsome and she so beautiful…they were meant to be. Their story goes beyond that, though. One magical evening changed both of their lives. And, yes, I do mean magical. But I won't tell you anymore. I shall show you. Come with me, into my pensieve of magical memories. Come._

"Lily?" James asked, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Yes, James?" She sighed, obviously exasperated. It seemed as though they had been through this many times before.

"Would you like to-"

She cut him off. "James, you've asked me many times and- "

Now it was his turn to cut her off. "No, I'm not asking you to Hogsmeade, Lily, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to ride on Thursday. For the first time ever, Hogwarts is having a race on broomsticks, and every student is required to participate. So…are you going?"

She looked indecisive. "Well…you see…"

He laughed. "You don't know how, do you?"

She grimaced. "Well…I guess you could say…no, I don't know how to ride."

"Would you like me to teach you, then? You know…just so you don't make a fool of yourself or anything…"He looked a bit flustered.

She smoothed her strikingly red hair and stared at him with her startlingly green eyes. "Um…I suppose so…if that's all right with you." She flushed. "I've never done it before. I'm scared of heights, you see."

He looked at her intensely. "That's all right. I can teach you, then. That's kind of the point."

She looked grateful. "Really? Could you? I heard about the race in advance, and I also heard that the winner's house gets awarded 200 points. I just don't want to make a fool of myself. I don't want to finish last, you know?"

"Yes, I know. I'll see you…tomorrow at four o'clock? Evening, of course. I won't be awake that early."

"Yes. See you." And she looked back at him again with those green eyes before she went back to join her crowd of friends.

_Do you see? Do you see how awkward their relationship? Well, wait, for soon, it will blossom into one of the greatest ones of all time. Wait and watch, for the next memory of mine is so important. Watch it. Experience._

She walked out to the Quidditch field, bringing out her brand-new broom, a gift from her parents that she had never opened.

He inspected it from all angles. "Lovely. Just lovely." But it seemed like he was looking at the girl, and not the broom when he said the second sentence. "Well, then. Shall we?"

She looked dubious again.

"Don't worry. I figured you would be nervous, so I brought your favorite thing: facts." He recited off of a sheet of paper. " 'Not a single student from Hogwarts has ever fallen off a broom that hurt them so much that they suffered mortal injuries.' "

She looked impressed. "That's from 'Hogwarts, A History'. " She got on the broom.

After a few minutes during which he explained how to ride the broom, they both took off. They were flying. Her grip slipped, and she nearly fell, but he caught her just in time, holding her hand to steady her, and her grateful eyes caught his. He simply smiled his crooked smile, and they rode. Together.

After staying like that for a few minutes, their feet touched ground again, and their hands broke apart.

She looked a bit awkward. "James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

She chewed her lip. "I was thinking…you know all those times you asked me to Hogsmeade and said you'd be open any time?"

"Yes." He looked a bit confused, as if he didn't know where this conversation was going.

"I just might like to take you up on that offer."

His face broke into a broad grin. "I'd love to. Shall we…on Saturday? That's the next Hogsmeade trip."

"We shall."

_That is one of my favorite memories. It truly shows how they both care for each other. Next, we will see what exactly happened on that Thursday."_

A horde of students was in the Quidditch field, all on their brooms. They were all waiting for the race.

James squeezed Lily's hand. "You're ready."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." And their lips met, beautifully, in a movie-worthy kiss, after which each was filled with renewed energy.

Professor Dumbledore spoke, his voice magically enhanced. "On your mark…get set… GO!"

And they were off. James and Sirius were ahead of the rest. Lily was in twentieth place, and she was very happy because she was in the top fifty. They finished when James and Sirius tied, and Gryffindor was awarded 200 points. Lily embraced James, and all the other Gryffindors got ready for a party that was going to last the whole night…

_Their relationship is developing. You will see the final touch, the most beautiful part of it, but it occurs many years later. Watch and learn. When you are done, we will exit these memories, and I hope you walk away that true love is one of the most beautiful things on the face of this earth, and you will find it someday._

James and Lily walked together, arm in arm, to the Hogwarts Quidditch field, reminiscing. James was ready…ready to propose, and he had wanted it to be the perfect place, so Dumbledore gave him permission.

He bent down on his knee and said to her, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed. "I've been waiting for this day forever, and when I least expect it, here it comes. Of course, James!"

And their lips locked, in a way so passionate that if anyone had been there to witness that moment, their heart would have melted.

James disappeared for a few minutes and returned, clutching two brooms. "Shall we?" He grinned, remembering the many times he had said that over the years over the relationship.

"We shall." She smiled at her standard response, and they were off, so beautiful. Her hand was clutching his, but not because she was afraid of falling off. They flew together. They were flying. Together forever. In the air.

You have learned now, young ones. Find your true love and stick with them, and maybe one day you, too, will share that memory. One where you are flying. Together forever. In the air.

**A/N: How did you like it? I'll only know if you review! Anyways, I modeled this a bit like The Last Mimzy…(Well, anyways, the learning part. It's supposed to be wizards far in the future.) Thanks so much for reading! Check out my other stories, and be sure to read and review!!**

_**Love,**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
